ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Zero Alter
Ultraman Zero Alter '(ウルトラマンゼロ オルタ Urutoramanzero Oruta'') is blood heir to the throne of Sevar, a kingdom forsaken by his father when he was still a child. For committing a heinous crime, Zero was sentenced to eternal slavery, but escaped his confinements once the country went to ruin. History Zero was born to the King and Histrea. Sevar's Loss For an undisclosed reason, the King abandoned the kingdom one fine day. A universal search was established, of which bore no results. As Zero was still too young, the officials took over leadership of the kingdom. Under corruption's rule, the people were left to fend for themselves, under an oppressive, unjust system. At the age of 18, for attempting to escape the capital and assisting the people, Zero was sentenced and put to slavery under a lord. Treated like trash, he looked forward to a day of freedom, one of which he would never be blessed with. Sevar's Fall The kingdom, practically defenseless and economically unproductive, was invaded and ravaged by a coalition of sinister aliens. During the ensuing chaos, Zero murdered his master and escaped into the deep sea of space. Personality Basically he's Zero but actually a humble, respectable person. Profile Stats *'''Height: 49m *'Weight': 35,000t *'Age': 6000 years *'Flying Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 1000m *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 7 *'Grip Strength': 77,777 tons *'Home Planet': Sevar Body Features *'Ocular Lantern': Like his father and the royalty before him, Zero possesses an Ocular Lantern as well. However, his is green, unlike his father's and ancestors' blue. He has yet to tap into the true power of the Dexter Nexus, a spiritual pool of immense power of which his Ocular Lantern draws its abilities from. *'Protector': A common technology in Sevar, which amplifies solar energy twofold. Zero's, however, multiplies the raw power tenfold, a privilege bestowed upon the royal lineage. *'Zero Sluggars': Twin blades attached to his head, which can be detached. Due to illegal experimentation upon him by his master, the blades are able to mutate into the Sluggar Slicer. *'Color Resounder': A sinister remembrance of the horrible misdeeds done unto him by his contractor, this device is connected deep to his heart. *'Strength': Thanks to his training when he was younger, and the damage inflicted upon him by his master, Zero has built up impressive endurance and strength. Forms Throughout his journey, Zero has attained and evolved into stronger versions of himself, an indication of his growth as a Sevarean, and fighter. - Dark Lopus= Dark Lopus Zero Zero's initial modification stage by his master, which put him in great pain due to the installation of a prototype Color Resounder system which hindered his inner bodily functions, and eyes that were fused together for a Cyclops-esque look. *'Sluggar Daggers': The Sluggar Slicer but unstable in fusion. Tendency to act on its own will. *'Infernal Core Crash': Zero's protectors open up to reveal the prototype Color Resounder-cum-cannon within his body, gathering energy from the surroundings to unleash a beam of destructive proportions. *'Wide Zero Annihilation': A brown and white version of the Wide Zero Crack. Weaker in comparison to its successor, but still gets the job done. *'Emerium Slash': A weaker variant of the Emerium Slasher that is red in color. *'Cyclops Burst': What was intended to be a finishing attack was scrapped because it left Zero in great pain, and such hindrance wasn't of benefit to his master. }} - Armaments= - Techtor Gear "Forsaken"= Techtor Gear "Forsaken" A high-level curse was branded upon the Techtor Gear, leaving Zero at his minimum ability, to the extent where he couldn't even lift a finger. When things started to seem bleak, the Ocular Lantern resounded with his humble resolve to protect what he couldn't reach, where he was then granted limited movability, power signified by the glow in his eyes. This was enough to ward off the hostiles, and eventually shatter the armor. This Techtor Gear bears rusty markings across the helmet and chest plate areas, but contrary to its appearance the restrictions and strain it places upon its user is unimaginably enormous. As evident from Zero's form, his speed is effectively drained, leaving nothing but blank markings on his body in place of the blue. Techniques None, considering Zero couldn't even exert the minimum force to lift a finger. }} - Ultimate= Ultimate Zero Alter When Zero attains the Noacer Brace to ward off an ultimate evil, he gains the Alter Aegis, granted to him by the legendary deity of Sevar, Luminous Noa, when his sub consciousness traveled within the Dexter Nexus for a brief moment. He dons this armor to become Ultimate Zero Alter, which gives him a chest plate, blade and wings, and power beyond his usual capabilities. Techniques *'Alter Ultimate Sword': The blade located on his right arm, the blue gem gathers mana for charged attacks. The elongated blade slices through entire planets. *'Alter Zero Wings': The protrusions on his back, the blue gems blast lasers at a rapid pace. *'Final Zero Spark': The Alter Aegis disassembles and reforms into a bow form with strings made of pure energy, and when pulled, charges up with copious amounts of mana from within the user's mana pool and surroundings. The resulting blast is able to destroy entire galaxies. *'Dimension Travel': The Alter Aegis can be used for dimension travel. }} - Mode Changes= These are forms accessed when the Kings impart a portion of their power through a medium known as the Estreia Stones. - Luna-Miracle= Luna-Miracle Zero Installing the Cinerate and Buckra stones into his Ocular system, Zero attains Luna-Miracle, which relies on energy and speed abilities. Techniques *'Sluggar Miraculam': A set of Sluggar weapons, where the Sluggars fuse with the Noacer Brace to form close combat armaments. **'Sluggar Scythe': A scythe formed from his Sluggars, bears the ability to send the enemy into a minature black hole. **'Sluggar Defender': A shield formed from his Sluggars, able to defend against a plethora of energy attacks. Can also shoot a mini beam from its center, known as the Full Moon Rekt. *'Miraculam Smash': Zero gathers energy to his palm and slams the enemy flying back. *'Particluna Transmit': A speed technique where Zero moves as a blue blur. }} - Dexter Connect= These are forms accessed when Zero connects to the Dexter Nexus, and calls upon the souls of the eight previous Kings of Sevar. - Ace Sluggar Smash= Ace Sluggar Smash Zero assimilates with the spiritual form of the fifth King, depending on tactical laceration. He is able to manipulate two-thirds of the energy reserves of the Ocular Lantern, as the fifth King was the only one in Sevar's history to do so. This Connect can only be accessed when Zero is in Luna-Miracle. *'Sluggar Incisor': A Sluggar weapon which Zero uses to impale and stab through opponents, or slice them clean in half. Techniques *'Guillotine Clean Cut': Directing the Ocular energy to the Sluggar Incisor, Zero performs a quick but delicate slice through the opponent's body. Able to cut up a multitude of materials. *'Ocular Guillotine': Zero crosses his arms parallel and vertically with one another and breaking the stance, releases a thin line of energy that can slice opponents in half. Variations exist. *'Ballistic Galaxy Q': Focusing the maximum output of the Ocular energy he is able to master, Zero lets loose calamity. *'Ace Laser': Zero is able to direct lasers from any part of his body to distract/damage the opponent. - Nefarious Knuckle= Nefarious Knuckle There is a chance where when he taps into the pool of Dexter Nexus, that the seventh King takes the liberty to inhabit Zero's body, forcing upon him savage techniques. Zero attains maximum usage of his strength in this form, where even a flick of a finger is enough to destroy a planet. The downside however, is that he goes berserk. This Connect can be accessed in any form (mainly Strong-Corona) as long as he's connected to the Dexter Nexus. *'Sluggar Knuckle': A Sluggar weapon, where he can attach his own Sluggars to ports located at a mechanised knuckle on his right arm. Techniques *'Emerium Burning Boost': The Sluggar Knuckle reaches critical levels of Ocular deployment, and releases its limiters, charging up Ocular energy and blasting it in a catastrophic stream of burning emerald. *'Sluggar Knuckle Solid': Zero attaches his Sluggars to the Sluggar Knuckle, and with a boost of steam drives forward to brutally slash through the enemy. *'Strength': Zero's strength is unbelievable in this form. }} - Super= - Darkness= Zero Alter Darkness When the seventh King takes full control of Zero's turbulent desires and monstrous rage, his body rots into an unrecognisable black, reflective of his status as a servant of the Overlord of Savagery. How fitting. Techniques *'Absolute Zero Shock': Using four-fifths of the latent energy within the Dexter Nexus, Zero unleashes a jet black cannon with crackling red bolts, that destroys entire universes. *'Darkness Counter': In a suffocating cloud of black, Zero uses his Sluggars to instantly rip open the opponent from the inside-out. *'Zero Twin Shred': Performed in a similar manner to the Zero Twin Blaster. *'Emerium Ripper': A ray of sickening green that can blast holes in entire galaxies. - Shining= Shining Alter Zero Through a mystic ritual, Zero assimilates with all the Estreia Stones and fuses with the resulting Dexter Septem to turn into Shining Alter Zero. When in this form, he is put into a trance, the Eight Anima (represented by eight gas giants within his sub-consciousness) shining from within his core, a pure blue, while the Noacer Brace fuses with his skin. Techniques *'Shining Photon Driviar': Zero raises his hand, as orbs of azure blue erupt from within him into a sphere of energy. He reverses time, accelerates it, or even change the course of history. **'Zero Driviar Enigma': Zero launches this blue ball of light as an attack instead. *'Shining Zero Dragon': Shining Alter Zero's version of the Wide Zero Crack. *'Shining Emerium Ignition': Shining Alter Zero's version of the Emerium Slasher, enough to eliminate threats light years away. *'Zero Meta Field': A hyperspace dimension Zero creates, which drastically weakens opponents and allows Zero to finish them off as quickly as he needs it to be. Time also passes much faster in the field as compared to the lower realms. }} }} Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Alter Ultras Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parodies Category:CB Parodies Category:Fan Ultras Category:OP Characters